


Sergeant Dodds' First Day

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergeant Dodds' has something important to say to Finn on his first day. John fucks Fin senseless when Fin gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sergeant Dodds' First Day

**Author's Note:**

> So all the fics I've written definitely hang together, and some of the previous ones are referenced in this. They don't need to be read to make sense, but will help.

Fin looked up from his conversation with Amanda in the break room to see Sergeant Dodds walking purposefully towards them. “Oh great,” he muttered under his breath. “Here comes mini-Dodds.”

It was Dodds’ first day, and Fin wasn’t sure how he felt about the new sergeant yet – only that he was sure to be in Daddy’s pocket.

“Fin, can I talk to you for a moment?” Dodds asked.

Amanda struggled to her feet. “I’ll leave and let you two have the breakroom,” she said. “Good luck,” she mouthed to Fin before leaving.

Fin suddenly wished he _had_ taken that fucking sergeant’s exam, his partner’s advice be damned. Better than having mini-Dodds running around and whatever this conversation would be about. He was _sure_ he hadn’t done anything yet to earn the wrath of either Dodds yet, and anyway, Liv handled the discipline as Lieutenant, but he schooled his face into one of polite interest and waited.

“Listen,” Dodds said quietly. “I just want you to know that my father told me about you and Sergeant Munch, and it’s cool. I don’t want you to feel you have to hide who you are from me or restrict your talk because you’re not sure if I’m going to go running around telling everyone or if I’m gonna be weird about having a gay cop on the team.”

Fin wished the Earth would open up and swallow him whole. He struggled for words. “I, man, thanks, I guess?” This was definitely one of the weirdest conversations he’d ever had, and it was only starting, and seriously, all the weird conversations he’d ever had had been with _John_ and it wasn’t right that someone was taking that away.

“I’m assuming Lieutenant Benson knows, of course,” Dodds continued mercilessly.

Fin choked. “Yes, Liv’s known for years.” 

“Good, good. I get the feeling she likes to be kept in the loop and I would hate to have to keep something like this from her, but again, I wouldn’t’ve said anything. I just want you to know that Dad knew, of course, since you submitted the legal paperwork, especially the updated ones after your marriage, and he told me just as a head’s-up, and I wanted to make sure you were aware that it’s absolutely cool. Don’t want you to have to hide just because you’ve got a new sergeant.”

Fin struggled for words again. “Well, man, you’ve got my thanks. I keep it pretty low-key, but the whole squad knows by now, so you don’t have to censor yourself. But I, uh, don’t go shouting it from the rooftops, and uh, would really appreciate it if we stopped this heart-to-heart.”

“Of course, Detective.” Dodds clapped Fin on the shoulder and walked confidently out of the breakroom.

Amanda saw him go and headed back into the breakroom to find Fin staring wide-eyed into nothing.

“What the hell did he want?” she hissed.

“Amanda, that was the strangest conversation I’ve ever had, and I’m married to _John_ ,” he said quietly back. “Dude came in here to tell me Daddy told him about me and John and that it’s all good with him.”

“Well,” Amanda said thoughtfully, “Saves him hitting on you or scrolling through your phone list to find out.”

***

“I hear Dodds Jr. started today,” John said as Fin entered and dropped his stuff on the table. “Must you?” John protested. “I _just_ cleaned that.”

“Sorry,” Fin grunted. “And yeah. It was a _weird_ first day.”

“Well, surely Liv’s got the pleasure of bringing Jr. up to speed, not you, my love?”

“She does, but listen, I should’ve taken that damn sergeant’s exam.”

“You say that now, but it’s paperwork, drudgery, bureaucracy, feuding underlings, 1PP, and the DA all at once. Be glad it’s on Liv and Jr and not you.”

“If I had taken the exam, I wouldn’t’ve had _the_ most excruciating conversation I’ve ever had. _And_ you wouldn’t outrank me,” he added, needling John.

John kissed him. “I don’t anymore, anyway, my love. What happened?”

Fin recapped the conversation he’d had with Dodds. John tried hard not to smile and failed. Fin pouted at him until John kissed him again. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“You should’ve seen me earlier, then, you’d’ve fucked me senseless,” Fin muttered.

“Well, now, can still do that,” John answered, eyes sparking in interest. He kissed Fin again deeply. He went to Fin’s head and mumbled, “I still miss your ponytail.”

“Fuck, man, how long you gonna keep that up?”

John said nothing and kissed him again. He knew Fin had cut it off because the grays had started to show and it bothered him, but he missed playing with it during kissing and sex. He made short work of Fin’s clothes, letting them pool on the floor. He stepped back and stared hungrily at his husband. Fin tolerated it for a moment, then stepped forward and stripped John.

John pulled Fin close, rubbing their cocks together. “Mmm,” he moaned into Fin’s mouth. He guided Fin over to the back of the couch and muttered, “I’m going to fuck you bent over the couch, Fin.”

“Oh, _fuck_ , John, yes.” Fin tactfully didn’t mention John’s back; he figured it must be a good day if John was suggesting something like this, and the idea made blood rush to his dick.

“Turn around and wait,” John said.

“What for, the second coming?” Fin groused.

“Unless you _want_ me going in dry, I need the lube, which for some crazy reason we keep in the bedroom, not the living room where every one of our guests could see it and where it would do us no good 99% of the time.”

Fin snorted in amusement and waiting for John to grab the lube.

John returned scant moments later with the lube, already slicking his fingers. Fin spread his legs eagerly as much as he could, braced against the couch as he was.

John slid a finger in carefully, stretching Fin and making sure to hit his prostate. Fin moaned and rubbed against the couch.

“While this _was_ my idea, let’s keep the staining to a minimum,” John said. 

“Leather, we can just wipe it down,” Fin gasped, partly because John had added a second finger.

John conceded the point. He finished stretching Fin and slicked down his cock. He paused before sliding in and asked, somewhat unnecessarily, as Fin was wriggling backward, “You ready?”

“I thought you were planning on fucking me senseless, John,” Fin grumbled. “I’m still waiting.”

John slid in in one smooth stroke, pausing to let Fin adjust. Fin was bucking within moments, and John set a fast pace. Fin was swearing quietly as John kept hitting his prostate, and John wrapped a hand around Fin’s cock.

“Fuck, _John_ ,” Fin moaned. John was stroking in time with his thrusts with a little twist as he reached the head of Fin’s cock. Fin came with a shudder and low moan, painting the side of the couch with come.

John was too far gone to care, and thrust faster into Fin. Fin braced himself and turned his head to kiss John. John kissed him back desperately, started to thrust erratically. Fin squeezed experimentally and John tore his mouth away to swear. “Fuck, Fin, I love it when you do that, fuck, I’m gonna come, Fin, fuck, _Fin_ ,” he swore as he came. He rested his head against Fin’s shoulder and pulled out.

“I still have most of my senses,” Fin said cheekily.

John swatted his ass. “Cheeky bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are love <3


End file.
